


Cats, just cats

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Other, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Mikhail is a vet that could understand animals' languages. And one day, he met a fluffy black cat.One shot story.Chinese in Chapter 1.English translation in Chapter 2.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 26
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“你的烏龜只是需要曬曬太陽啦！” 

金髮藍眼的帥哥穿著一身白袍，滿臉溫暖微笑的把小烏龜放回小主人的手上，順便摸摸因為擔心寵物而哭泣的孩子的頭。

“烏龜先生說，雖然他是會游泳，偶然還是得趴著曬一下太陽哦。” 

滿分！任務完成！

他是米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，因為外表亮眼加上口才了得，醫術又高明，讓他一個普通的獸醫都成為名媛們紛紛注目的對象，可惜多年來除了逢場作戲的和美女們玩一玩，始終沒人成功得到阿爾巴托夫太太的位置。

下午四點，奉行絕不加班主義的米海爾準時離開診所，打算按平日下班的路線直接回家睡大頭覺去。可惜天意弄人，平日的路線今天修路，沒辦法之下唯有繞過附近不常去的小公園走。

“喵喵喵喵～～” 

“喵喵～” 

米海爾一聽某處傳來的貓叫聲，馬上就停下了回家的腳步到處尋找，結果被他發現了難以置信的景象。

一頭黑漆漆毛絨絨的貓咪站在滑梯的高處，對著十多頭顏色品種各異的貓下令般喵喵叫著。

“我的媽，原來流浪貓也有自己的組織嗎。” 米海爾感嘆地看著地上的貓咪們紛紛離開，剩下那頭看似是首領的黑貓咪一隻貓呆在滑梯。他悄悄走近發呆中的貓咪，趁著他不在意，一把將小黑貓抱了起來。

“喵？！”

“哇...什麼世道了，黑色長毛貓這麼漂亮的也得做流浪貓了？” 米海爾拿起貓咪仔細看看，“小美人，你叫什麼名字？”

“該死的，把我放下來！” 黑貓一氣之下打算賞這人類一爪子，卻被米海爾先一步抱住爪子，“喵？！？！這人類什麼回事！！真沒禮貌！！” 

“啊啊，對不起，是我失禮了。我放你下來你別逃哦。” 米海爾揉了揉貓咪的腦袋，輕輕放在滑梯上，“你叫什麼名字？”

“哼！我叫飛龍，是這小區的貓老大！算了，反正你也聽不懂。” 黑貓幫自己舔舔爪子順順毛，一臉高傲地看著眼前這人類。

“飛龍...你一隻貓咪的名字還真威武啊。我叫米沙哦。” 

“喵？！” 

沒錯，阿爾巴托夫先生懂得動物的語言。

要說為什麼一個帥氣又多金的男人至今連個正經的女朋友都沒有，原因就是出自這裡 -- 他是個貓奴，比起人類更喜歡擼貓，完全沒救了的那種。

第一次發現自己有這種特技是十歲時，和尤里叔叔在某個樹林裡露營，米沙小朋友獨自一人在帳篷外準備晚飯時，沒想到竟然有頭熊也在準備自己冬眠的食物。正當尤里萬分緊張，打算拿起武器時，小米沙卻是無比的冷靜。

“熊先生，我叔叔更好吃哦。”

“誒，是嗎？” 大棕熊坐在米沙小朋友前面，“可是他看起來滿身肌肉不好咬誒。”

“不會啦，人家說滿山跑的野味比圈養著的好吃，人類也肯定是這樣。”

尤里莫名其妙地看著侄子如此坑叔叔的對話，手一抖差點把槍頭瞄準在小米沙身上。

就是憑著這種特技，身為獸醫的他可以直接向動物們問診，自自然然成為了獸醫界的翹楚。然而作為貓奴的他卻至今都沒有自己的貓。

米海爾在這二十多年的人生中在街頭試過無數次想找貓，然而當你會聽他們說話時，就會發現貓大多都性格惡劣。就算外表多軟糯多可愛，一張口卻是流氓腔調時，實在是......養不下去。

米海爾繼續揉揉黑貓的腦袋，摸摸那順滑的長毛，這傢伙真的是流浪貓嗎？眼前這隻黑貓毛色漂亮，大眼睛圓圓的，站著的時候感覺高高在上，配上他那身長毛整體看上去就很高貴，加上說話聽起來性格很小公主，確實...長得很對口。

“飛龍，要跟我回家嗎？”

“老子可不是流浪貓！” 飛龍貓咪很快就接受了眼前人類疑似會聽自己的話，“你這傢伙是什麼回事啊！”

“我家裡有好吃的罐頭哦，還有舒服的窩，當然也有暖氣啦。” 

“喵...”

“你這身毛自己打理起來很難吧？我是個專業的哦，可以幫你洗個澡梳梳毛。” 米海爾露出耀眼的笑容，努力試著把貓咪拐回家。

“喵...” 聽見洗澡有點心動的貓咪眼睛閃亮亮的看著金毛人類，卻撇撇嘴翹著尾巴，一臉嫌棄地說，“我、我只吃高級的魚罐頭。” 

“沒問題，我什麼都沒有，就是錢多。” 米海爾把不再掙扎的貓咪抱了起來，心裡吐糟什麼樣的流浪貓才會吃高級罐頭。

乖乖被抱了回家的黑貓咪一被放在地上，就繞了房子一圈參觀了一下。嗯...比起以前住的黑毛人類房子，這裡更像是金毛人類的風格，沒有直接放在地上的坐墊，都是高高的家具，而且看來是個整潔的人類，也沒嗅到別的貓的味道。飛龍俯身一躍跳上了米海爾的床鋪，搖著尾巴表示很滿意。 

“還不錯喵。” 飛龍貓咪卷成一團，安心地坐在米海爾的枕頭上。

“先來洗個澡，我再開罐頭給你。” 

“喵。” 貓咪遞起爪子，讓米海爾把自己抱去洗澡。

想起來，已經好久沒用暖水洗澡和有人類幫忙梳毛了。

久違的暖水加上米海爾細心的揉捏，貓咪舒服得差點沒睡過去，只能憑著不想在剛認識的人類面前睡到流口水大失形象一點硬撐著眼皮。

“喵，還不錯。” 

“嘿嘿，很不錯吧？要吃三文魚還是吞拿魚？”

看著小黑貓晃著剛洗乾淨毛還很蓬鬆的尾巴，舔舔爪子斯文地吃著罐頭，米海爾不禁感嘆，這大概就是他命中註定的貓了。

話說眼前這隻舉止斯文，說話也是走貴族風格的貓，怎麼可能是流浪貓。

“飛飛，要不要當我的貓？”

“不要。” 飛龍走到米海爾的膝蓋上卷成一團躺著，“我可不是流浪貓！我是這個區的貓老大！” 

飛龍閉上眼睛，安心讓米海爾幫他梳毛，一邊慢慢告訴他自己的故事。

很久很久之前，當他還是隻小貓的時候，他被小區的貓組織白蛇老大收養了。貓老大的兒子是隻黑色短毛貓，不知道是妒忌他的長毛還是什麼，不是咬他尾巴就是追著他來打，不然就是讓他一隻小貓出去單挑隔壁小區的貓們，最後被其他貓咬傷了爪子回家。

“白蛇？你們不是貓嗎...？”

“咳咳，我養父想當年打贏了一條青蛇，青蛇的老大自然是白蛇了。我養父是隻有文化的貓，老是聽人類在公園說書的。” 

“呃，有道理。” 米海爾幫貓咪梳好尾巴，“那麼，你是繼承了養父的位置了？”

“喵...這個嘛...” 

在某個夏天，他快長大成貓的時候，他遇見了一個黑毛人類。那時候他被哥哥抓住尾巴欺負，黑毛人類幫他趕走了哥哥，還抱了他回家養。那個人類對他很好，三文魚罐頭就是那個時候吃到的，又有軟乎乎的墊子睡覺，他還滿心以為這就是屬於他的人類了。

結果，黑毛人類因為工作的關係離開了這個城市。他又孤零零一隻貓，回到了白蛇佔據的公園。

回到公園的時候，他卻發現養父和哥哥都不在了，後來在其他貓的口中才得知，養父原來和其他小區的貓的打鬥中傷重離世，哥哥則是失踪，說不定被什麼壞人類抓走了。

“你真可憐啊...” 米海爾憐惜地揉了揉貓咪的背。

“喵...我之後集合了白蛇的貓向隔壁小區報復，現在我是這一帶的老大了，所以我不是流浪貓。” 

“...那麼，我弄一道貓門，讓你隨時來這裡洗澡，好不好？” 米海爾可是完全沒有放棄把黑貓據為己有的計劃。

“我只吃高級的罐頭，睡軟乎乎的床，養我可是很貴的。” 飛龍貓咪伸出爪子，柔軟的肉球拍了拍米海爾的臉。

“沒問題。” 

就是這樣，一人一貓就窩在阿爾巴托夫家的大床睡了一覺。貓咪很久沒有睡在這麼舒服的地方了，很快就在人類的懷中進入夢鄉，米海爾覺得貓奴夢想達成，倒是激動得幾乎睡不著。

然而一早起來，貓咪已經自行離開。

“飛飛...真是隻自由自在的貓啊。” 米海爾苦笑道。

米海爾信守承諾，在自己家的大門加裝了一道貓門，他偶然睡醒後發現自己枕邊多了一個毛團，有時候則是抱著飛龍睡覺，醒來發現貓已經跑了。他養成了隨時準備罐頭和水的習慣，方便飛龍貓隨時過來開餐。一人一貓，倒是生活得很和諧。

這樣的生活過了幾個月，貓咪今天卻叨來一隻虛弱的黃色小貓過來，滿臉焦急的喵喵叫。

“喵～～” 飛龍跳上了床，一爪子踩在米海爾的睡臉上，再用尾巴把人類拍醒。

“嗯～～？你來啦？要吃早餐嗎？”

“喵！！你是個獸醫是吧？” 貓咪叨著米海爾的褲管拉他過去玄關，那隻小黃貓躺著動彈不得的地方。

“誒？！” 米海爾嚇了一跳，趕緊把小黃貓抱起帶回診所，順便撈起緊張得毛都亂了的黑貓帶走。

還好米海爾的獸醫牌照可不是給錢買回來的，小黃貓咪很快就恢復了健康，黑貓也放下心來，用自己毛絨絨的尾巴蓋著小黃貓保暖。

米海爾收拾好工具後，決定坐下來好好當他的貓奴，伸出手慢慢梳理著黑色長毛。飛龍怕吵醒尾巴下的小貓，加上現在毛髮確實有點亂了有損形象，象徵式地拍了一下米海爾的手就隨他去了。

“什麼嘛，我可是幫你救了朋友哦。”

“他不是朋友喵。” 黑貓撇撇嘴，“之前不是跟你說有個黑毛人類養過我嘛，我最近又遇上他了，這是他現在的貓。” 

“啊？” 

“他們剛剛搬回來這個城市，他貓生路不熟的，出來散步時跑進去隔壁貓區的地盤了，還好我去你家蹭食的路上看見了。” 

“這...人家的主人不見了貓肯定很擔心吧。” 

“誰管他啊！” 飛龍伸了個懶腰，對著米海爾伸出爪子示意，“喵，打架累了我要睡了。” 

“是是是，要抱枕是吧？” 

“喵。” 飛龍貓咪眨眨眼，這裡可是診所不是米海爾的家，抱枕都滿是其他動物的味道，他不喜歡。他小心翼翼地站了起來，叨來一張毛巾蓋在小貓身上，然後縱身一躍跳進米海爾的懷中。

“哼哼，就讓你揉揉我肚子吧。” 飛龍後腿站在米海爾的大腿上，前爪則搭在他肩上，湊近米海爾的臉頰親了一口，“金毛人類是這樣道謝的吧？我有看過電視...” 

“...!!" 

“喵？你臉怎麼變紅了？熟了？我有看過蝦子是這樣...”


	2. English Translation

1.

"Your turtle only needs some sunshine." The handsome blond man was dressed in white laboratory coat, with a warm smile on his face. He handed the little turtle back to its owner carefully. "Mr. Turtle said he needs to get a sunbath from time to time." 

Okkkk Mission complete!

He was Mikhail Arbatov, a handsome and talented vet that was so famous that even the socialite ladies were so interested in him. However, no girls had ever been something close to his girlfriend at all, let alone the wonderful position of Mrs. Arbatov.

It was four in the afternoon, when Mikhail, who refused to work overtime, should go home. Unfortunately the usual route was under maintenance, and he was therefore forced to take a longer route that went through a park. 

"Meow meow meow!" 

"Meow!!"

Hearing the cat meows, Mikhail had stopped his way home immediately and switched to looking for the cats. What he found was very out of the ordinary. A black long-furred cat was standing on top of the slide, and a dozen more with diverse colours and species stood on the ground. The black cat was like giving orders to the others. 

"Oh wow. So stray cats had their own organization?" Mikhail was surprised. Those cats on the ground left the park like they had some kind of mission, while the leader stood alone daydreaming. Mikhail sneaked to the back and held the black cat up.

"MEOW?!?!"

"What kind of world is this? A beautiful fluffy cat like you become a stray cat?" He held the cat up and looked carefully, "Dear little beauty, what's your name?"

"Damnnn meowww!! Put me down!!" The cat struggled and wanted to claw the human, but Mikhail held his paws first, "So impolite!" 

"Excuse me for my manner. I'll let you down but please don't run away." Mikhail put the cat down carefully, "What's your name?"

"Huhhh? The name is Feilong. I am the boss of the cats in this district!" The cat licked his long fur to tidy it up, "I don't know why I am saying this to you, you won't understand my language anyway."

"Feilong? What a strong name for a cat. I am Misha." 

"Meow?!?!"

Yes. Mr. Arbatov could understand animal language. 

The reason for a rich and good-looking man like himself still being single was because he preferred cats over humans. A cat slave, to be exact. 

The first time he realized this talent was when he was ten. He was camping with Uncle Yuri in a forest, and his uncle sent him to prepare for dinner outside the tent. And a bear was also preparing for its dinner in hibernation. Yuri took his gun immediately and was very nervous, but little Misha just sat and talked to the bear.

"Hi, Mr. Bear. I am sure my uncle tastes better." 

"Oh really?" The bear sat down too, "But he looks muscular. Must be hard to chew."

"People said animals that run in the wild taste better than those raised in a farm. I am sure it applies to humans too."

Seeing how his nephew basically sold his uncle to the bear, Yuri had pulled up all his self-control to aim his gun at the bear instead of his nephew's head. 

Because of this special talent, he could ask where the animals feel bad directly. As a vet, it helped his work tremendously. 

But a cat-lover like himself did not have his own car until now. In his twenty something years on Earth, he had been trying to get one for himself. Sadly, the fact that cats were mostly jerks made him hesitate to take them home. No matter how fluffy or cute they were, it would not help much if they just cursed you on a daily basis and decided to push everything on your desk to the floor. 

But this little black cat was different. Mikhail brushed the fluffy fur and was amazed how smooth it is. Is this really a stray cat? It was too beautiful and too... polite to be a cat.

"Feilong, do you want to be my cat?"

"I am not a stray cat!" Feilong had accepted the fact that this human could understand his words quickly. "What's wrong with you?"

"My home is warm and I have good food and a pillow for you." 

"Meow…"

"And a warm bath of course. Isn't it difficult to care for your long fur yourself? I can help brushing it." 

"Meow…" The cat seemed to be interested in warm baths. But he decided to act differently, "I- I only eat high class cat food."

"Of course. I am rich." 

Mikhail held the cat in his arms and brought him home. As soon as Feilong was placed on the ground, the cat walked around the house like he owned this place. 

It seemed like the house was decorated in blond-fur-human style. Unlike the black-fur-human he knew before, there was no cushion on the ground or the grassy things as carpet. The furniture was tall and beautiful. The house looked clean and didn't smelt of other cats too. Feilong felt satisfied and jumped to Mikhail's pillow. 

"Nice, meow." 

"Why don't we take a bath first? And I'll open a can of food for you. Salmon or tuna?"

The cat reached his paws to the human, signalling him to hold him up for bath. Come to think about it, it had been a long while since he had any warm water bath…

2.

The warmth of the water and the comfort of Mikhail's hand, Feilong almost fell asleep in the bath water if not he didn't want to drool in front of the newly met human. 

"Meow...It's not bad."

"I know, right? Tuna or salmon?"

Looking at how the cat wagging his fluffy tail and eating the cat food with wonderful manners, Mikhail had somehow decided that this was the cat of his destiny.

How could this beautiful cat who spoke like his royal highness a stray cat?

"Feilong, do you want to be my cat?"

"No." Feilong jumped to Mikhail's lap and settled there like a fur ball, "I am not a stray cat! I am the boss of this area!" 

He closed his eyes, enjoying Mikhail brushing his fur and decided to tell the human his story.

A long long time ago when he was still a kitten, the boss of the White Snake had adopted him. The biological son of the boss was also a black cat, but with short-fur and a white spot around his eye. He didn't know whether his brother was jealous of his long and fluffy fur or what, but his brother kept bullying him. He bit his tail or chased his off somewhere, or sent him to fight with the cats from the enemy neighborhood. He was just a kitten!

"White Snake? Aren't you guys cats?"

"My father had once beaten a green snake in the park. The boss of the green snake is therefore the White Snake. It's from a human folk story!" 

"Eh. Alright." Mikhail made some final brushing on the tail, "So you took over your father's position?"

"Meow…"

In a summer when he was almost an adult cat, he met a black-fur human. His brother was pulling his tail at that time, and the human came and rescued him. The human even took him back to his home and gave him a good salmon and soft pillow. And he thought that would be HIS human.

But then the human left the city because of his job. And he returned to the park where the White Snake occupied, all alone. 

However, he never met his father or brother again. He heard from the cats remaining in the park that his father passed away from a serious injury in a fight, and his brother went missing. 

"Oh my poor baby…" Mikhail patted the little cat on his lap gently.

"Meow...I gathered the cats in our territory and took revenge on those who killed my father. I am now the boss there. So I am not strayed." 

"How about I make a cat door for you so you can come and take a bath any time?" Mikhail hasn't given up his dream of getting this cat. 

"I only eat high quality food and sleep on a soft bed. I am expensive." The cat rubbed his paws on Mikhail's cheek. 

"OK."

Therefore, a human and a cat slept on Mikhail's very big and soft bed for a night. The cat didn't sleep on something as comfortable as this for a long time, so he almost fell asleep instantly. But Mikhail couldn't even close his eyes until it was almost dawn. He just loved this cat so much and it felt like his cat slave dream had finally come true. 

But he woke up and found the cat had left.

"... Fei, you are such a freedom loving cat." 

3.

3.

Mikhail kept his promise and installed a cat door on his front door. Sometimes, he woke up and found a furball curling on his pillow, sometimes he was hugging the cat when he slept and found Feilong was gone in the morning. He had made a habit of preparing cat food and water all the time so Feilong could come whenever he wanted to.

This kind of lifestyle had continued for a few months. But this morning, the black cat arrived with a small yellow kitten. The kitten was feeble and the older cat was nervous. 

Feilong jumped onto the bed and hit Mikhail's face with his tail. "Wake up meow!!!"

"Huh?!?! Oh, you came? Want some food?" 

"Meowww. You are a vet, right!?" Feilong jumped to the ground and dragged Mikhail by biting on his pants. He led the man to the front door, where the kitten was lying with hardly any movements. 

"Oh my!" Mikhail carefully put the kitten to a cage and hurried to the clinic. And he grabbed the black cat with him too.

Luckily, Mikhail got his vet licence not by money or any backdoor means. His excellent skill had saved the kitten. The black cat was relieved, and decided to keep the kitten warm by putting his own fluffy tail on it. 

Mikhail packed up the tools and decided to sit and appreciate the wonderful view of cats. Oh he just loved them so much. He sat and started brushing the long black fur, which the cat was too nervous just now to keep himself clean and tidy. The cat hit Mikhail's hand with his paw gently, but accepted the brushing and patting. 

"Hey, I saved your friend!"

"He's not my friend." The cat curled up, "I met the black-haired human I told you about recently. This yellow cat is his cat now." 

"Huh??"

"They returned to this city not too long ago. This idiot had wandered into a dangerous area when he decided to take a walk. It's lucky that I was heading to your home and found him on time." 

"Eh. Wouldn't his human be worried when he found his cat missing?"

"I don't care about him." Feilong stretched a bit, "I am tired after the fight."

"Okok. Pillow, is it?"

"Meow." Feilong nodded. But this wasn't Mikhail's home. This was the clinic and the pillow here was full of the smell of other animals. He hated it. Feilong found a little handkerchief nearby and pulled it as a blanket for the injured kitten, and decided to curl up on Mikhail's lap instead. 

"I'll let you rub my belly." Feilong stood up by his hind legs and put his front paws on Mikhail's shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed the cheek of the human, "I saw on TV that this is how blond-furred humans show their gratitude." 

"...!?!?"

"Meow? Why are you red? Are you cooked? I saw shrimps like that…"


End file.
